Děsivý sen
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Sam se nedostavila na poradu. Co se přihodilo?


Jak jeden seriál může být tak inspirativní k sepsání povídky na úplně jiný seriál. Tak tohle se mi právě stalo. Při sledování videí o Mulderovi a Scullyové na Youtube mě napadl tenhle příběh. Je to trochu akčnější a asi se budete i chvíli bát, ale nebojte se, vše dobře dopadne. Sam&Jack angst/hurt/comfort povídka. Užijte si čtení a prosím o názory.

 ** _Děsivý sen_**

"Večer se nám nechce jít spát a pak máme ráno problém vylézt z postele," přidal se Jack do debaty o potřebách spánku. Seděl společně s Danielem, Teal'cem a generálem Hammondem v zasedací místnosti. Jen Sam tam chyběla. "Třeba zaspala," dodal.

"Možná na poradu zapomněla," poznamenal Daniel a pak si na tuto ne-otázku odpověděl sám.

"Neee, to není její styl," dodal a zakýval hlavou.

"Vsadím se, že se někde sklání nad přístrojem a něco zkoumá," přisadil si Jack. Docela ho bavilo snažit se uhodnout co asi tak Sam mohla dělat. Už otevřel ústa, aby nadhodil další typ, ale generál ho přerušil, vstal ze židle a vzal do ruky vysílačku od intercomu.

"Major Samantha Carterová, dostavte se prosím do zasedací místnosti." Tato věta zazněla ze všech vysílaček a reproduktorů po celé základně. Hammond se opět vrátil ke svému křeslu a pohodlně se posadil. "Určitě brzy přijde a vysvětlí nám co se stalo," dodal, otevřel si složku, kterou před něj před chvílí položil Daniel a začetl se do textu, vlastně se spíš díval na obrázky.

Když se ani po dalších deseti minutách Sam neobjevila na schodech vedoucích do zasedací místnosti, začal být Jack nesvůj. Tohle vážně nebyl její styl. Vždy byla všude první, dodržovala rozvrh a pamatovala si časy schůzí lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Jeho prsty se nervózně pohybovaly po stole a i když se snažil sám sebe uklidnit, nešlo mu to.

"Pane, půjdu ji najít," nabídl se a vyskočil ze židle. Ještě než mu generál dal povolení opustit poradu, už byl ve dveřích. Neměl dobrý pocit. Už si v hlavě promítl všechny možné scénáře - poranění, úder elektrickým výbojem nebo další možné příčiny její nepřítomnosti na které nechtěl ani pomyslet. Vběhl do laboratoře a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

"Sam?" oslovil ji jménem. Chtěl si být jistý, že mu hned odpoví, když ji zavolá jménem. Neozvala se. "Kde může být?" pomyslel si Jack a jediné místo, které ho napadlo byla šatna a nebo její ubikace. Vydal se tedy směrem k místnosti, která ji sloužila jako přechodný domov tady na základně. Zaklepal na dveře a když se mu nikdo neozval, pootevřel dveře aby mohl nahlédnout do pokoje. Uviděl ji. Ležela na posteli přikrytá dekou až pod nos. Vypadala jako by byla mrtvá. Neviděl jak se jí zvedá hrudník, nebyl si jistý, jestli dýchá. Na nic nečekal, rozrazil dveře do kořán a klekl si vedle ní. Jednu ruku ji položil na hrudník, aby zjistil jestli dýchá. Sam sebou trhla, lapala po dechu, ale ze spánku se neprobrala.

"Sam?" oslovil ji a pohladil ji po tváři.

"Vzbuď se," dodal. Na zdi před sebou si všiml stínů, s trhnutím se otočil. Nečekal za sebou nikoho. "Danieli, vyděsil jsi mě," řekl a obrátil se zpět na Sam. Zatřásl s ní v domění, že ji to probudí. Možná jen tvrdě spí. Poohlédl se kolem a zkontroloval noční stolek. Ne, nebyla na tom tak, aby musela spolykat prášky a spáchat sebevraždu. Ale už ani on sám si nebyl jistý ničím. Nedokázal ji z toho hlubokého spánku dostat. Ještě jednou s ní zatřásl, tentokrát trošku rázněji.

"Sam!" vykřikl. Byl už zoufalý. Položil ruce na její tváře a palcem přejel po rtech. Přál si, aby se na něj usmála, aby promluvila, aby mu dokázala, že je stále s ním. Právě teď potřeboval nějaký důkaz toho, že je živá.

"Danieli!" zlomeně prosil přítele o pomoc. Daniel si klekl vedle něj a jemně pootevřel Sam levé oko. Nebyl lékařem ale tenhle stav poznal.

"Je ve stavu podobném kómatu," zašeptal, ale to nebyla ta slova, která Jack tak moc chtěl slyšet.

"Pozor!" do místnosti vběhla Janet, ihned rukama odstrčila oba dva, aby se mohla k Sam dostat. Jack se odstrčit nenechal, zůstal sedět tak blízko ní, jak jen mohl. V této chvíli by ani nedokázal udělat krok natož se postavit a udržet rovnováhu. Celý svět se s ním točil. Co se to dělo? Vše běželo tak nějak mimo něj, jediné co viděl byla Sam.

"Janet?" oslovil doktorku. Už to nevědění trvalo moc dlouho.

"Musím udělat CT mozku. Nevím co se děje. Ještě jsem se s tím nesetkala. Mávnutím ruky dala znamení medikům, kteří do Saminy ubikace přinesli nosítka. Jack se bezmyšlenkovitě opět posadil u Sam a začal s ní třást. Byl jako smyslů zbavený. Nehodlal se vzdát.

Janet i Daniel se ho snažili odtáhnout a umožnit tak medikům si Sam naložit na nosítka, ale Jack byl najednou plný síly.

Nehnul se ani o centimetr.

"Sam, probuď se! Nevzdávej to!" křičel.

"Pomooooc!" vykřikla Sam a otevřela oči. Po čele ji stékaly kapičky potu a celé její tělo se třáslo. "Panebože! Konečně," ulevil si Jack a oddechl si.

Ve chvíli kdy Sam uviděla Jackovu tvář, posadila se a křečovitě ho obejmula.

"Už je to v pořádku. Jsi v bezpečí," uklidňoval ji tichým hlasem. Šeptal ji do ucha slova, která ji měla uklidnit, ale i přes to, že se snažil být opravdu něžný, Sam se nepřestávala třást.

"Měla jsem tak zlý sen, Jacku," třesoucím se hlasem mu zašeptala do ucha.

"Jsem tu. Řekni mi o čem se ti zdálo, uleví se ti," konejšil ji a nepouštěl ji, hladil ji rukou na zádech.

"Nutili mě tě zabíjet. Znova a znova a znova.." vydechla a začala plakat. Ostatní v místnosti pro ně náhle přestali existovat. Byla jen ona a on.

"Šššš," přimáčkl si ji k sobě ještě pevněji.

"Už je to pryč. Já jsem tady, jsem živý a jsem tu jen a jen pro tebe. Nikam neodejdu, jen neplač," slyšel jak rychle její srdce tluče, i jeho srdce mu skoro vyskočilo z hrudníku. Prsty vjela do jeho vlasů a zavřela oči. Slyšela jeho hlas, cítila parfém, kterým se navoněl.

"Nenechávej mě tu samotnou!" zareagovala Sam vyděšeně když se Jack pohnul.

"Nenechám," odpověděl a políbil ji na tvář. Zůstali v místnosti sami, seděli v těsném objetí rozhodnuti už nikdy neopustit jeden druhého.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
